The Last Refuge of the Insomniac
by DistrictKitten
Summary: Marie is burning herself out: working above and beyond to keep herself occupied and her mind off of other matters. Her evening takes a turn as she is forced to confront some of her demons. This is a one-shot glimpse into the serious side of Marie Aspen's new life. This is set a little way into the future of The Briefing. No major spoilers.
1. Chapter 1

The night was late and the larger majority of the lights had gone out. The cloaking tech on the helicarrier was down due to some system failures so lamps were kept low and torches were being used for patrols, rerouting all of the power to try and keep the remaining cloaking online.

Marie was back in the lab. She hadn't been able to sleep and she'd mistaken the emptiness inside of her for guilt of not finishing the day's project. It was coming up to 2am and she found herself dosing off into the sandbox-engineered special agar agar she was preparing for the petri dishes. Wiping the now unsterilised gunk from her nose she resolved to finally give in and search for some filters for the coffee machine she swore not to rely on.

She splashed cool water over her tired face and hoped to god it was actually water she'd just splattered over herself. The lab was dark and she was lazy with emptying the sink even when she wasn't in an almost catatonic state.

Stepping into the hallway she was struck by how cold it was. The climate had been changed in her lab especially for the bacteria (maybe that's why she was dosing off) but the air drew the goosebumps from her arms and made her miss the subtle heat.

She walked a little aimlessly trying to find her way in the dark. She knew there would be some filters in the lounge's kitchen but she preferred the idea of_ not_ climbing 12 floors. Power preservation meant no elevators - _shucks_. Advancing down the corridor she noticed another lab lit up on her floor, taking a leap of faith she knocked on the door. A voice from within told her to enter.

"Hi, can I help you?" He raised his head and upon seeing his face she immediately regretted her actions.

"I didn't realise this was _your_ new lab."

"Obviously not." His words were not unkind, but she could not help but notice the underlying tone of disappointment.

"I was just asking around for some coffee filters but I can just walk up to the lounge." She had already began to walk out, an annoyed flush rising in her cheeks.

"No, it's fine. Here." She turned back around while Bruce dug around in some stacks of paper that surrounded his unused coffee machine. He approached Marie cautiously and held out the packet to her.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

This time she properly turned to be on her way, she was at the door before she paused. Still facing away she considered her words carefully.

"I'm sorry it didn't work out."

"Win some, lose some. But I guess some people are destined for a certain fate more than the other." The tears gathered in her eyes. How dare he put himself down like that all the time?

"No." She turned back around swiftly, resolute in her expression. "Don't even say that."

His face changed at her response, he had simply expected her to carry on out the door.

"Look at what you've done. You _saved lives_ even when you were on the run. Back in the day the research you did was impeccable. Your accident caused hundreds of institutions worldwide to change their health and safety routines, again _saving lives_. An injustice was done to you but look at where you are now: in your own lab in the middle of the fucking sky above the Atlantic,_ this_ far away from creating this new drug which will _save lives_. So don't tell me for one fucking second that you are losing, because losers don't save lives, losers don't save the fucking day."

He sat completely still for a moment as if considering her words before turning his head towards her. "Is that what you really think?" His tone was unreadable.

"Yes. I grew up reading about you, wishing that you were real. For God's sake, you're who inspired me to pursue science in college. I just can't stand it you acting like you're worthless."

There was a long pause. Marie looking seriously at Bruce, and He, straight at the ground.

"That means a lot to me... but I can't change how I feel."


	2. Chapter 2

There was a hint of bitterness instilled in his words. Marie just couldn't understand how such a wonderful, kind and gentle man could be so self-deprecating with such conviction.

His attitude made her tired mind boil; she was done. Her eyes welled up as she passed back through the door for the last time that night and ventured off back to her lab.

Sat back down in her lab, she searched for clarity on the events of the night but her mind found her no solace - only more questions as to where it all went wrong and if there was any hope that time could fix their shattered bond.

He had broken that trust they shared, but he hadn't have meant to.

She had thrown it back in his face, but she knew that it was a massive mistake from the very first word.

She wiped her face, eyes stinging from the late night and the tears. She put her petri dishes back in their isolated chamber and pulled off the white coat that was stained and streaked with agar, starch-iodine complex and phenolphthalein and with that she marched off back to her room.

She got undressed and into some nightclothes and what do you know? She hadn't needed that coffee at all... for here she laid, once more... minute after minute, completely kept from sleep by her once again spinning mind.

A lone tear beaded from the corner of her eye. Staring - face stoic - at the metallic ceiling she whispered to herself: "What have you done to me, Banner?"

It sped down her face mingling with the grey cotton bedding that they had once shared. She blinked unwittingly spilling more down her face.

There was a final plea: to him or herself - even she wasn't sure.

"What have you done?"


End file.
